ALO: A Cait Sith Story
by Seth K. Darius
Summary: After the events of SAO and GGO, a new player joins the fray, only they aren't what they seem to be. Join Misaki and Yuki as they travel ALO, encountering familiar SAO characters. Will have some OCXSinonXOC threesome ;) Rated M for sexual themes, and "certain" activities in the first chapter. Enjoy this new out look on the ALO universe.
1. Yuki

**HEY GUYS! THIS IS THE STORY REPLACING **_**Nimbasa High**_**, WHICH MEANS THAT STORY IS GOING DOWN SOONER THAN EXPECTED AS WELL. AND BEFORE I UPLOAD ANY MORE CHAPTERS FOR ANY STORY, I WILL FINISH **_**Experiment X4275**_** BEFORE I UPLOAD ANYTHING ELSE!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: "Ms." Yuki<p>

"Welcome to ALfheim Online!" a computer voice announced as a keyboard appeared in front of the teen. "Please enter your gender and character name."

"Hmm," the young person though, snapping once they thought of one. They typed in the character name, and selected the gender that matched their biological sex.

"Now select your race," the same voice ordered. "Please select one of the nine races."

"Sweet! I'm going with this race!" the teen spoke, selecting their desired race.

"Cait Sith, correct?" the system asked. "Your character's appearance will be decided at random. Is that alright?"

The person hit no option, altering their appearance to their liking. They paid in order to do so, making it worth it. Once done, they hit a check mark, now going into the next part of the entrance.

"You will now be transferred to the home town within Cait Sith territory. Good luck," the game spoke, sending the teen plummeting towards the earth.

"YAHOO!" the teen screamed, turning over so that they were headed to the ground feet first. They also prepared their entry pose, since they wanted people to remember them. As they hit the floor, their fist was in the ground, and their feet were apart, making it look like they came from another world. They then stood up, and got many cat calls, making them roll their eyes.

"Step one complete," they softly spoke, walking around, getting used to being in their first VRMMORPG.

"Hey, do you need help?" someone asked, offering the teen their help.

"I was wondering how to fly. Could you help me?" they replied, making sure to mask their real voice by using a different voice. They were very gifted when it came to that, even mimicking their principal over the intercom, giving everyone the day off, and was never found out. Currently their voice was a mix of their real voice and a friend's voice, which sounded soothing and more feminine than most people's.

"Sure thing cutie," the female spoke, hitting on the teen. "The name's Misaki."

"Yuki," the teen answered, shaking Misaki's hand.

"Yuki" was a Cait Sith with long white hair, exactly 100 centimeters, with white cat ears and tail. Their game name contained Yuki, but the full name was Jaxson Yuki. Jaxson usually goes by his last name, only since he loves snow, which is the meaning of his last name, and his game name. His eyes were grey, and his clothes were mainly black, contracting the hair colour. He had a cape on his right side, along with a long katana strapped to his back. His clothes resembled those of an assassin, but due to the cat-like features, the intimidation lost its affect. On his upper left arm was a fang, and on his right palm was a tattoo of the Triforce, bird and all. Also, his left arm was left bare, open to any attack.

"So, let's skip training and just mess around," Misaki suggested.

Misaki is a Cait Sith, just like everyone in that town currently. She had pink hair and pink cat ears and tail. She had on what looked like a collar which had her name, a dagger on her belt, and white and pink clothes, and the gear she had on made her look like a, well, slave if you will. Enough to the point where Jaxson became aroused, his nose starting to bleed.

"I'd actually like to fly first," Jaxson spoke, still using his friend's voice and his mixed together, which made a calming and soothing female voice.

"Come on, I won't tell if you don't," Misaki whispered in his ear, nibbling on it after she finished.

"I just want to fly," Jaxson spoke, using his real voice, which contained a slight trace of an Australian accent.

"Wait, you're a guy?" Misaki asked. "But you said your name was Yuki."

"Jaxson Yuki. Yuki is my last name, and I go by a last name basis with my friends, so they call me by my last name," Jaxson explained.

Misaki slapped Jaxson's face. Hard. It left a red mark, with grid lines on it, fading after three seconds.

"I see someone who is in a sexy phase," Jaxson replied, getting his tail pulled on, making his nose bleed. He wouldn't admit it, but he was a masochist, and loved the feeling of his tail being pulled. He was also a furry, but a fox. Sadly, he couldn't have a fox tail or ears, but he would settle for cat ears and tail since it was the only option he had.

"Why are you panting?" Misaki asked Jaxson, who snapped out of his erotic fantasy of being "punished" by Misaki.

"No reason," Jaxson replied, wiping the blood from his nose. "So, can't you teach me to fly? I'll grant any one request after you teach me how to fly," Jaxson offered.

"Let's get to an open field," Misaki eagerly spoke. Jaxson smiled, knowing he could get someone to do something by using the "any favour" offer.

"Okay, so, what first?" Jaxson asked, stretching out his back like a cat would.

"It could take a while, you do understand that, right?" Misaki explained.

"I'm game," Jaxson spoke, spinning his arm in a circular motion, itching to fly.

"Well, in the last update, they removed the flight time limit, which I'm on the fence on," Misaki admitted.

"It could be both an advantage and at the same time, a disadvantage. Say you want to dance in the air, which I've heard about from people at my school, who say it is a very romantic experience, which could allow you do send time alone with players, and bond with them. But, if you only fight in the air now, your ground fighting reflexes will be slow, and you can't think on the three dimensional battle field like you're used to," Jaxson explained his view on it.

"What the hell was that?" Misaki asked, amazed by his words.

"Well, people say that I can be really deep and smart one moment, then the next second, be drinking a soda and having a burping contest with someone," Jaxson explained himself.

"So, let's get to your flight lesson," Misaki spoke, her wings appearing now.

/-1 Hour Later-/

"Dang, that was some lesson," Misaki spoke while landing, Jaxson hovering above the ground.

"I am a fast learner. I wanted to learn all of it quickly, including the three dimensional battlefield system," Jaxson explained.

"Most people take five hours to learn the entire thing. So, now about that request," Misaki trailed off.

"I was hoping you might forget about that," Jaxson admitted.

"Nope. I wouldn't forget about that, slave," Misaki grinned, Jaxson's mind going into sexy imagination mode for a quick second before realizing the situation he had gotten himself into.

"Well, this could turn out really great of really crappy," Jaxson thought aloud, getting his tail pulled on by Misaki.

'_Yup. Definitely great,'_ Jaxson thought to himself, enjoying the pain he was given due to his words. He was smiling and panting again, which scared Misaki.

"You're doing it again," Misaki informed, Jaxson snapping back to reality.

"Doing what?" Jaxson asked, confused.

"Panting. You seem to do that every time I touch your tail. Do it again, and I will hurt you," Misaki ordered, Jaxson now wanting to feel the pleasurable pain from the pink haired girl.

"When you hurt me, don't hold back," Jaxson informed.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Misaki replied, cracking her knuckles, not knowing that Jaxson was a masochist.

"From his moment on, you cannot leave my side. You do, and I find you, I will deliver a punishment so harsh, you'll beg for forgiveness," Misaki informed, Jaxson instantly running off, taking to the air, intentionally flying at a speed where it looked like he was trying to escape, but made sure Misaki could catch him.

"Not today newbie," Misaki sadistically grinned, taking flight, chasing after Jaxson, ready to deliver a brutal punishment. As she was about to catch Jaxson, he did an actual barrel roll, and not an aileron roll to avoid capture, knowing that the punishment would be even more brutal, already getting a sense of pleasure. After another minute, Misaki caught Jaxson in neutral territory, tackling him to the ground.

"Don't hurt me," Jaxson fake pleaded, making it look believable.

"I don't think so," Misaki spoke, taking out her dagger, stabbing his arm, causing him to let out a scream/moan. Misaki then yanked hard on Jaxson's tail, causing him to throw his head back in pleasure whilst letting out a moan of pleasure, which confused Misaki, until Jaxson spoke.

"Please! Punish me more!" Jaxson let out, Misaki realizing that he was a masochist. She then realized why he was panting heavily whenever she pulled on his tail. Then she realized that while she was on top of him, she was torturing him, and realization hit her like puberty: he was wanting her to hurt him.

"Sick bastard," Misaki spoke, stopping her torture on Jaxson, who has now very horny due to him now wanting to become Misaki's slave.

"Please, hurt me more," Jaxson pleaded with lust filled eyes. "Please."

"You're sick, you know that," Misaki spoke, helping Jaxson up off the ground.

"Don't leave this unfinished," Jaxson begged her, lowering his head. "Please don't do this to me."

"Fine. Just this once though," Misaki caved in, shoving him to the floor, taking his sword and her dagger, shoving the dagger in his wrist while having the knife go through his shoulder into the ground, pinning him there. Jaxson let out a pleasure filled scream. Misaki then yanked on his tail to the point where she could have ripped it off, making him throw his head back and causing his body to arch up.

'_Just how sick is this guy?'_ Misaki wondered, Jaxson continuing to beg her to hurt him.

Misaki then did something she would love to do to him if she ever met him: she nailed him where it hurts.

"MISAKI!" he yelled, as if he had just climaxed, now breathing heavily.

"You are one perverted cat, you know that?" Misaki informed, offering Jaxson her hand after removing the sword and dagger. Jaxson gripped her wrist, Misaki mimicking the grip, pulling Jaxson off of the floor.

"I guess you know my little secret. I'm a masochist. Now we are stuck together, whether you like it or not," Jaxson smiled.

"Cram it Yuki," Misaki ordered.

"Make me," Jaxson challenged, trying to get Misaki to hurt him again.

"Nice try pervert," Misaki smirked, giving Jaxson his sword back. "I suggest we go back in town and log out there."

"Want to meet up tomorrow at thirteen?" Jaxson asked, confusing Misaki. "You don't go by military time, do you?"

Misaki shook her head.

"Well, I do, even though I'm not in the military. Anything after twelve is the next number in order. So instead of twelve, one, two, it would be twelve, thirteen, fourteen. Get it now?" Jaxson explained.

"A little. I can meet up at two thirty. I have school and I have to get home," Misaki explained.

"It's alright. I hope that the trip to Japan I take is worth it," Jaxson spoke absent mindedly.

"Wait, you don't live in Japan?" Misaki asked.

"Nope. Senior in an American high school. Luckily, the school I go to allows you to control what your schedule is to some extent. I'm going from seven to twelve. Some people go from seven to fourteen thirty, and some from eight to fourteen thirty," Jaxson explained.

"So, you have a pretty relaxing school day?" Misaki asked.

"Nope. Most of my teachers hate teens, so it's pretty rough. At least they make up for it by not assigning a mountain of homework each night. My English teacher requires an essay at the end of every week though. Sorry for rambling. It isn't right to talk about the real world here," Jaxson apologized.

"Relax. I don't mind. Trust me, I'd rather people be themselves in both realities then put on a mask. For instance, what happened earlier, I could tell that was part of you, which is very creepy and awkward," Misaki admitted.

"Teachers under estimate my power. They always say that it is something you can't put together at the last minute. I've proven all of them wrong," Jaxson boasted.

"I think you should get off your high horse before you fall off," Misaki spoke.

"I'm good at writing, gaming, and writing," Jaxson explained.

"You said writing twice," Misaki pointed out.

"If your good at something, you might as well brag about it," Jaxson informed, now very serious.

"So, why do you enjoy pain so much?" Misaki asked.

"I don't know. I just do. I enjoy another furry's company," Jaxson thanked, shocking Misaki.

"How did you know?" Misaki asked.

"People choose this class either for the ability to tame beasts, or because they are a furry. I could tell which one you were instantly. Mainly because you hit on me since you thought I was a girl," Jaxson informed.

"Isn't that right?" Jaxson spoke, using the voice he had used before, Misaki blushing.

"You can't prove that," Misaki replied, turning away from Jaxson.

"Your reaction just answered my question," Jaxson said, still using the girl voice, which was very believable.

"Sh-shut up," Misaki blushed even harder.

"Just promise me this one thing," Jaxson requested, becoming serious using his actual voice. "Don't be afraid to be yourself, and don't tell anyone my true sex."

"Your secret is safe with me," Misaki smiled.

"Good, since I'm going to have fun confusing the shit out of people," Jaxson smirked evilly.

"And now I'm starting to see the seriousness change to stupidity instantly," Misaki commented.

"But seriously, thank you, friend," Jaxson smiled, now back in the home town, logging out.

/-California, 20:31-/

Jaxson opened his eyes, seeing through the Amusphere, seeing his white ceiling.

"Just another day alone," Jaxson said, taking the Amusphere off. He checked the clock which read 20:32. Out of game, Jaxson had jet black hair which was kept at 50 centimeters, but made sure that he was distinguishable as a male. His eyes were hazel, and he had an average build. He currently had on a white shirt and sweats. He lived alone, being forced to move out due to him being a furry, and until he found a job, or turned 18, they would continue to pay for the apartment, whichever came first. He had a job interview in two days for a game store that a friend of his ran, and was hoping that he would get the job, since when it comes to work, his friend is business first.

He heard a knock at his door, and decided to see who it was. He walked to the door, and opened it as far as the chain would allow him to.

"Hey Jaxson. Thought you could use some company his friend spoke. His friend that was over was the same person who owned the game shop.

"Come on in Shawn," Jaxson spoke, letting Shawn in, who had a bag of Panda Express in his left hand.

"So, how was your day like?" Shawn asked, taking one of the boxes out and giving it to Jaxson. He opened it, and saw his beef broccoli. Another box was given it him, this one containing chow mien.

"Thanks. It was pretty good. You already know what happened before I stopped by to pick up a copy of ALO and the Amusphere. I actually met another furry who found out my dirty secret," Jaxson informed.

"Damn! You really are a lady's man," Shawn spoke, giving Jaxson a pair of chopsticks.

"She's in the sexy phase," Jaxson informed.

"Oh," Shawn spoke. "Wait, then how did you even meet her?"

"You know my last name? You know how I like my long hair? I doubled the length and made it white. My game name is Yuki, same as my real surname. And I introduced myself as Yuki. She hit on me until she figured out I was a male. She taught me how to fly, but sadly, I used the request bribe. I'm her slave now. And when she punished me, that's when she figured out. But to be fair, I made it so she would have to," Jaxson revealed.

"Jaxson, you are one dirty son-of-a-bitch," Shawn laughed.

"I'm actually a Cait Sith, since that was the only class that actually had animal-like features. Cat ears and tail. Of course, I do get attracted to cat girls, but she lives in Japan. Luckily I'm visiting Japan next week," Jaxson informed Shawn.

"Good thing it isn't the week after. Since we will be flooded with the new game release of DRO. I find that just a rip off of ALO, since it has nine classes and each one represents a race from ALO basically. I'd stick to ALO if I were you," Shawn informed.

"Wait, are you here to say that I already have the job?" Jaxson asked.

"No. You still have to appeal to my working side Wednesday. I'm actually hoping you do. I've seen you work hard before, and if you come to the interview and bring that working attitude of yours, the job is pretty much yours," Shawn informed, eating a piece of orange chicken.

"That's for the moral support. I hope that I get the job," Jaxson informed.

"Here's a little tip: hide that Triforce tattoo during the interview. I will be professional. You know that it is nothing personal, right?" Shawn confirmed.

"Yup. I'm going to be very professional, but not to the point where I become an ass," Jaxson informed.

"Anyways, enough about that, how was the girl you met?" Shawn asked, very interested in her.

"Back off. I'm the one who might turn her bi, if she isn't already bi," Jaxson spoke, very protectively.

"I just want to make sure she's okay for you," Shawn covered up, already formulating a plan for meeting her.

"She's very kind, and not to mention, very attractive. She isn't flat, but not quite the average size. In game they are small, and you know that that is a turn on for me. She also has hair as long as my real hair, which I find very sexy. All in all, I hope when I go to Japan, I meet up with her to get to know her better. I hope she's cute, since that will most likely give me 'those' dreams," Jaxson replied.

"You don't mean that, do you?" Shawn asked, very interested.

"Yes. I mean the legendary pleasure dream," Jaxson informed.

"If that happens, spare no details. I want to know everything," Shawn begged.

"That is basically a violation of the confidentiality of the bedroom, which not even the bro code can overcome, you know that," Jaxson told his friend, some beef broccoli entering his mouth.

"I know, but you can't leave me in the dark if that happens," Shawn pleaded.

"One means not that good as expected form the legendary dream, and ten means not only do I want to experience it for myself, but that I also want to marry her," Jaxson informed.

"Fine. I'll settle for that. And if you get the job, you start Monday," Shawn informed.

"I actually won't get back until the third," Jaxson admitted, revealing he was staying in Japan for seventeen days.

"Oh. Well, I hope you find your dream girl in Japan," Shawn spoke, continuing the dinner at Jaxson's place.

"I have a way. I hope that she agrees to it, since tomorrow I am meeting her in ALO at four," Jaxson lied, knowing that Shawn would get on thirty minutes before and try to hit on Misaki if unsupervised.

"Okay. I'll see if I can find you two in game," Shawn replied, swallowing some of his chow mien.

"So, ready for the dodgeball tournament that begins in one month?" Jaxson asked, knowing that he was ready for anything.

But sadly, nothing could prepare the young adult for what awaited him in Japan…

* * *

><p><strong>SO, THIS IS JUST A SMALL PREVIEW OF MY FIRST DIVE INTO THE SAO FANFICTION AREA. PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW I AM DOING SO FAR BY LEAVING A REVIEW, OR BETTER YET, PM ME! DON'T BE AFRAID TO, SINCE I DO TRY TO REPLY TO ANY PM QUICKLY. OTHER THAN THAT, PLEASE ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR DAY, OR NIGHT!<strong>


	2. Loosening the Lock

**HEY GUYS. SECOND CHAPTER. I DON'T OWN SAO OR ALO. ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

><p>"Link Start!" Jaxson spoke, the Amusphere going through the start up. Everything was okay, and he entered ALO as Yuki.<p>

"Sweet. I hope Misaki is on soon. It's already fourteen ten. I guess I could go and battle mobs while I wait for her," Yuki figured, turning around accidentally bumping into someone, knocking them both over.

"Déjà vu," Yuki whispered to himself, noticing the person he bumped into.

"Well hello there," the person replied, turning around to see Yuki on the ground, offering him a hand so he could get up easily.

Yuki simply jumped backwards to his hands, and pushed up, sending him over the male's head, landing behind him. "I can handle the basic movements and fighting," Yuki spoke, using the combination voice so he sounded feminine.

"A smart girl. You are a girl, right?" the male asked.

"Nope. I'm a male," Yuki informed, using his real voice.

"Damn it. I was so hoping I met a girl for once," the male admitted, his cat ears dropping.

"I'm Yuki. And you are?" Yuki introduced, holding his hand out for a handshake.

"Cryptic. I specialize in ice magic. Best kind there is," the male spoke, introducing himself. Cryptic was a Cat Sith obviously with blue hair and blue eyes. He had a dagger on his belt, and his clothes, well, they were blue and white. He didn't have any tamed monster out, only because he didn't have one.

"Do you know anywhere where I could tame a small winged dragon in thirty minutes or less?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, just to the north. Do you want me to take you there?" Cryptic asked, blue wings forming.

"Yes. Also, how do you tame a winged dragon?" Yuki asked, white wings forming, taking to the skies, following Cryptic.

"It's easy. You might want this. Makes things easier," Cryptic yelled over the fast speed they were going at, sending Yuki an item.

"An ocarina? I used to play one! This should be easy for me!" Yuki called back, thanking Cryptic in his own way.

"I would rather tame a Dark Wolf, which I heard was coming out sometime in the near future. Also, I have these Viper Twin Blades. I'm a single hand swordsman, and since you haven't trained in any type of weapon yet. First day I see," Cryptic informed, giving Yuki the sword set.

"These aren't Viper Twin Blades," Yuki spoke, landing next to Cryptic.

"That's the real world name for the swords. I insist you take those. I wouldn't be caught dead with dual swords. And usually dual swords are more of a Spriggan thing. I'd rather stick with my black bolo machete," Cryptic explained, Yuki taking the dual swords, equipping them.

"So, how do I tame a dragon?" Yuki asked, adjusting how the sword sheaths were positioned, making them to his liking: the longer one on his back, and the shorter one at his waist.

"It's easy. Just do as I tell you," Cryptic informed, pointing at a small white scaled dragon. "That's a rare colour for those, but pretty easy to tame."

/-Thirty Five Minutes Later-/

"Who's a good boy?" Yuki asked, playing with his new dragon.

"It's now two forty. You want to head back now?" Cryptic asked, sick of watching Yuki play with his dragon which was named Jaxson.

"SHIT! I NEED TO GET BACK NOW!" Yuki practically screamed, taking flight. He headed south bound, Jaxson keeping up with Yuki. Yuki saw the pink-haired girl from yesterday and made her wings disappear, landing next to her.

"There you are. So, what kept you?" Misaki asked, Jaxson landing on Yuki's shoulder.

"This," Yuki answered, petting his dragon. "His name is Jaxson."

"Not the best dragon to have, but a Snowy Wyvern is good in casting spells, especially healing ones," Misaki informed.

"Hey! Yuki! Wait!" Cryptic yelled, face planting.

"Please tell me you didn't let him help you," Misaki asked.

"Is there a problem?" Yuki asked Misaki.

"You left the ocarina back there," Cryptic informed.

"I know. I left it there on purpose. Someone else could use it," Yuki corrected.

"So, want to form a guild?" Yuki asked Misaki.

"First, PK this guy so he will leave you alone," Misaki ordered.

"Do I have to?" Yuki asked, Misaki glaring at him. "Fine."

Yuki drew the swords, and sliced Cryptic's neck with his longer sword. Then, with the shorter sword, Yuki stabbed Cryptic's face, turning him into a small flame.

"What is that?" Yuki asked Misaki.

"Just leave before he regain's consciousness. I'm also going to give you this warning: as long as you are my slave, you do what I say without question. Otherwise, I'll leave you high and dry, and you can figure out how to finish up," Misaki warned, knowing Yuki would now do anything she wanted.

"Under one condition: you treat me like a slave," Yuki requested.

"So you can get off? As if," Misaki declined. "So, where do you want to go?" Misaki looked at where Yuki was, and saw a dust cloud in the shape of Yuki realizing that he ran. Again.

"This time, I got a dragon on my side!" Yuki yelled, heading south.

"Not again you sick bastard," Misaki growled, chasing after Yuki, who darted above the clouds as she got closer, making a sudden change in direction flawlessly.

Once above the clouds, Yuki stopped, finally where he wanted to be. Misaki broke through the cloud skyline a few meters in front of Yuki, and saw that he was actually staying still.

"Why are you just standing there?" Misaki asked Yuki, who put his hand up, signaling for her to be quiet.

"The sound of music being played. I'd recognize that song from anywhere. That's Midna's Lament. Where is it?" Yuki questioned, letting the sound reach his ears, Misaki actually taking the time to look at him. Not with hate or lust, just looking at Yuki.

_'__Did I really want to be mean to his person?'_ Misaki questioned, hearing the music now.

"Violin, grand piano, a harp, one ocarina, traditional 12 hole, and vocals harmonizing with it all," Yuki sighed, smiling. "It's in the Sylph territory. Follow me!"

Yuki rushed passed Misaki grabbing her wrist, dragging her on a face paced flight towards the music.

_'__He's really nice. Wait, what am I thinking? Men are just pigs looking for a one night stand. But, somehow, Yuki is different,'_ Misaki thought to herself, blushing as they landed next to a pub, the song ending much to Yuki's dismay.

"Dang it. We missed it. Sorry. I heard it, and I can hear the exact location when a place is quiet. I wanted you to hear the entire thing. I'm sorry you couldn't hear it all," Yuki apologized.

"W-whatever," Misaki blushed, Yuki showing her a whole different side of men that she never saw before. Yuki had his head hung, sitting against the outer wall, feeling really terrible that his friend couldn't hear a song that he hoped she would like. Misaki couldn't stand to see him down.

"Look, is there anything you want to do?" Misaki asked, finding herself helping Yuki feel better.

"Nah. It's okay. It wasn't your fault. I wasn't fast enough to get us here earlier. Hopefully we can meet each other in Japan so you can hear it then. I hope it is something you like, since it seems like you," Yuki answered, smiling.

"Look, is there anything you want to do? Anything at all?" Misaki asked.

"Is there a place where people won't see us, or hear us?" Yuki asked, still sitting on the ground.

"This way," Misaki said, guiding Yuki to a secluded place that was in neutral territory where no one went.

Yuki was just standing, silently crying, facing away from Misaki.

"Are you alright Yuki?" Misaki asked, Yuki suddenly turning around to hug her, now being heard crying by Misaki. "What's wrong Jaxson?"

"Sorry. I just have a lot I'm dealing with. I've been trying to open up more, but people still get hurt. I want to end it, but I simply can't. I'm a coward who's unable to hurt themselves, and if I were to do so, that would also be cowardly. Please don't leave me alone. I can't take it anymore," Yuki cried into Misaki's shoulder, "I've been abandoned by both parents and most people that used to be friends because I'm a furry, and I can't bear the pain anymore. Please. Please save me."

"Everything's going to be okay. I won't leave you," Misaki whispered into Yuki's ears, still crying.

_'__Is this the same person who was online yesterday? He seems more mature, yet at the same time, he's so young. Could this be the real Jaxson?'_ Misaki noticed, beginning to cry herself.

Yuki was now out of tears, and noticed the time. On his side, it was 16:06. Using his knowledge of time zones, he deducted that it was around 21:06 where Misaki was. "Don't you have homework? I could help you if you want," Yuki offered, wiping away his tears.

"I could use some company while working, but tomorrow. It's getting late here," Misaki replied, accepting his offer.

"From now on, we'll meet at three p.m. your time. I know that is late for me, but I want to see you," Yuki said.

"It's okay. Two p.m. over where you are is seven p.m. for me. I'll meet you every day at seven my time, okay?" Misaki offered, opening up to Yuki after he had just cried his heart out to her.

"Okay. I'll logout for now. We should probably head into an inn to log out there," Yuki smiled, hiding the monster that lurked inside of him.

/-Sapporo Hokkaido, Japan, 21:10-/

A young girl opened her eyes seeing through the Amusphere, sighing. The girl had just helped a friend slightly with their problem. This girl was 16, with long black hair, 75 centimeters. Her eyes were emerald and her hair was parted in three ways: one section in the back, and two sections in the front in each side of her shoulders. She currently had on a shirt and undergarments, not caring if someone walked in, since the door was locked. She sighed, again, removing the Amusphere from her head.

"Yuki. I'll be there for you," Haruko "Misaki" Kobayashi swore, making sure that her new friend would be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>GUYS! THIS SITE HAS JUST REDEEMED ITSELF SINCE IT DECIDED THAT IT WOULDN'T PUT ME THROUGH ALL THE TROUBLE IT DID WHEN I UPLOADED THE SECOND CHAPTER OF <em><span>Shadow Squad!<span>_ I SHALL UPLOAD THE THIRD CHAPTER SHORTLY.**


	3. The Vault Starts to Opens

**NEW CHAPTER IS UP. HOPE THIS SATISFIES YOUR CRAVING FOR ****_ALO: A Cit Sith Story._**

* * *

><p>-LAX, Wednesday, 15:15-/

"Well, I'll see you later Shawn," Jaxson thanked, bowing slightly.

"Cut the formalities. Just be sure that on the second you come in to work," Shawn ordered.

"Yes sir!" Jaxson responded, saluting. "I'll see ya later."

"Ditto. Have a safe flight. I hope you find your dream girl," Shawn smiled.

"I just hope she's in Hokkaido. Otherwise, I don't know what I'll do," Jaxson answered.

/-Chitose Airport, Thursday, 08:25-/

"I'd better figure out where Misaki's school is. She wanted me to meet her there," Jaxson remembered, pulling out an old HTC One, looking up the address of the school in his phone. "Got it."

/-?, 14:30-/

The bell for the end of the school day rang, and people were flooding out the gates, some baffled as to why there was an American waiting outside for no apparent reason. The young American was leaning against a stone wall with their eyes closed, breathing softly, giving the appearance that he was sleeping. As some a group of students were walking by him, he suddenly moved, joining the group. And he still didn't open his eyes.

"Haruko," Jaxson calmly spoke, shocking the group. "Haruko Kobayashi."

"I take it that you are Jaxson, no?" Haruko guessed.

"Yup. That was one long walk from the airport," Jaxson confirmed.

"Who is this guy?" a female asked Haruko.

"And you would be?" Jaxson asked, startling them.

"I'm Kasumi," the female replied, not entirely sure that she could trust the American.

"I'm Jaxson Yuki. Laugh and I will hurt you," Jaxson introduced himself, tired of people laughing at him due to his last name. "Most people used to call me Yuki."

"Used to?" a male asked Jaxson.

"Before I continue, can I have your name?" Jaxson requested, eyes still closed.

"Takumi," the male answered.

"Used to. Past tense. I had friends who didn't know who I really was, and when they found out, they only used my last name as a way to hurt me. Got expelled from my first high school because of that. That was my freshman year, or third year middle school year. I was disowned by my parents soon after, and luckily a gamer took me in a year later. He understands not to call me Yuki when I'm in a bad mood or before something important," Jaxson explained, Haruko now getting more details on his life, since he barely touched on that topic in ALO.

"That must have been harsh living on your own for a while," Takumi commented.

"Harsh? Try brutal. Since my hair was longer back then so many people harassed, violated, and attacked me. I can't even get near a movie theater without taking a weapon with me, if I'm not petrified in my room. I've been once since then, and I had a panic attack before even reaching the concessions and woke up in the hospital because my heart beat was so fast that it should have killed me," Jaxson remembered, starting to cry, stopping himself from doing so. He kept his strong face on, not wanting to have people know how brutal his year alone was and the extent of damage that had been done.

"What kind of attacks were they?" Kasumi asked, Jaxson sending her a death glare, freezing her in her tracks.

"If you want to die, just let me know and I'll gladly murder you," Jaxson spat, clearly putting a wall around his past, not wanting to talk about it any longer.

_'__Is that why he's so emotional? He must be damaged severely if he won't even talk about it,_ Haruko getting a good idea of why he's so much more active in ALO than his actual life.

"Do any of you know of a good café? I could go for something to drink," Jaxson asked much more pleasantly, Takumi and Kasumi thinking he was bi-polar at that point.

"I heard of a place called the Dicey Café, but that's on Honshu. There is a pleasant little café near the, never mind," Haruko started, stopping herself before she finished.

"Near where?" Jaxson asked, curious.

"Movie Theater. But let's not go to that one," Haruko informed.

"I will agree with that," Jaxson replied.

"Look, I'm taking Jaxson to the movies now. You will get over your fear of theaters today, even if I have to drag you into one myself," Kasumi spoke up.

"I'll even help with that. You can't live your whole life in fear," Takumi agreed.

"It's not fear. It's a rational reason for not going. You stand at a risk of tripping over something and knocking yourself out in the dark," Jaxson argued, not wanting another panic attack.

"If it helps, we'll be next to you the entire time, okay?" Haruko offered.

"Are you hitting on him? Cause I remember you clearly saying once that men were only looking for a 'good time' and didn't care about anything else," Takumi commented, noticing how nice Haruko was being towards Jaxson.

"In America, that is mostly true. Few males care about others. Sadly, the ones who care are the ones who get hurt the most," Jaxson informed, talking from experience.

"Can I speak to you for a second, in private?" Haruko commanded, pulling Takumi to the side.

"So, how did you meet Haruko?" Kasumi asked, curious as to how an American knew Haruko.

"ALO. Sadly, I used a bribe, which I'm now starting to think is a good thing, since her request was that I were to be her slave. But I think that she's changing for the better, like I am. I'm actually able to talk to others without worrying. I used to only be able to talk to friends, and they would try to help me, but there's something about Haruko that makes me feel safe," Jaxson explained.

"Ah. I'm guessing you've also met her friend Takumi as well?" Kasumi asked.

"Cryptic? If so then yes. He also thought I was a female," Jaxson replied.

"Also?" Kasumi asked.

"Yup. Mi- Haruko also thought I was a female, which is how we actually met," Jaxson revealed, chuckling.

"Why do you want to help Jaxson?" Takumi asked, wondering why she wanted to help a male, since Haruko usually tries to make them miserable.

"That's none of your damn business. There's something that sets him apart from other men. He actually cares and has emotions, something that most men don't have," Haruko snapped.

"Calm down. I still find you scary, even outside of ALO. Speaking of which, did you get a load of that Yuki? Fucking one stupid or arrogant bastard, right?" Takumi asked. Haruko then nailed Takumi in the face, Jaxson and Kasumi turning when they heard the impact, seeing Takumi on the floor with a bloody nose, due to the force that Haruko punched him with.

"You don't even know half of the shit Yuki has been through. I suggest you don't log on soon, because if I see you, I will not only kick your ass, but I will also throw you into Salamander territory," Haruko snarled, Jaxson seeing Haruko's dark side.

"Haruko?" Jaxson asked scared. Haruko gave no response.

"Misaki?" Jaxson tried, putting a hand on Haruko's shoulder, causing her to turn around, glaring at him. Jaxson then hugged Haruko, in hopes of calming her down. And to both Takumi and Kasumi's shock, she actually melted into his arms, even returning the hug, crying on his shoulder. And what shocked Takumi is that Jaxson called Haruko by her ALO name, which made him wonder how Jaxson knew the name.

"Don't give in to your impulses. Try to remain true to yourself, okay?" Jaxson spoke in a soothing voice, using his real voice to do so, Haruko tears slowing.

"Please don't try to help me," Haruko requested.

"I made a promise, and I can tell you did too. Just remember that life has both ups and downs. Enjoy the ups and try to remain happy during the downs. Life will be much better if you try to do so," Jaxson whispered, closing his eyes.

"You don't have to do anything for me," Haruko sniffled.

"And you didn't need to cheer me up when I was crying, yet you listened. Just doing that alone was enough for me to make sure I could do anything to help you," Jaxson informed, releasing himself from the hug. "Just remember that people will be there for you."

"Thanks. And you're right," Haruko thanked, blushing slightly.

"So are we headed to the movies yet or not?" Kasumi asked, Jaxson suddenly nowhere to be seen.

"You can't make me go," Jaxson yelled as he ran, Haruko sighing.

"One moment," Haruko spoke, catching Jaxson within twenty seconds, dragging him back. "You aren't getting out of the movie."

"So, how did you know Jaxson?" Kasumi asked Haruko, who smiled.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," Haruko replied.

"He told me vaguely how you to met. From my understanding, you thought he was a girl," Kasumi spoke.

"Would you also believe that I hit on him and nibbled his ear?" Haruko revealed.

"You didn't," Kasumi smiled, Haruko silent, continuing to drag a protesting Jaxson. "You did?"

"She also pulled my tail," Jaxson included, Takumi hearing that, putting Haruko's actions from earlier and Jaxson hugging her without her attacking him together.

"Wait, you're Yuki?" Takumi asked.

"Can Raj from Big Bang Theory speak to women without alcohol?" Jaxson asked.

"He can't," Takumi answered.

"Wrong sir. In one episode, Raj responded to Penny when he didn't have any alcohol, and in the episode where they rode the train, he had non-alcoholic beer, and he was holding a conversation with a woman," Jaxson informed. "So yes. I'm Yuki."

"So that's why she punched me. I'm guessing that she knew about all of that before you told us," Takumi spoke. "I'm sorry for making fun of you behind your back."

"I guess I should apologize as well," Jaxson replied.

"For what?" Takumi asked, Jaxson doing nothing wrong yet.

Yet being the key word. Jaxson was able to kick Takumi below the belt.

"That," Jaxson smiled, still being dragged. "Say, why am I being dragged again?"

"No reason. We are going to a café," Kasumi lied.

"Well can I walk then?" Jaxson requested.

"No," both Haruko and Kasumi answered simultaneously.

"Please tell me that you guys won't continue to do that," Jaxson pleaded.

"Fine. I won't do that anymore," Haruko promised.

"I don't promise anything," Kasumi informed, dragging Jaxson up some stairs along with Haruko.

"We-we-we aren't at the movies, right?" Jaxson asked, terror filling his voice.

"Is there a problem with that?" Kasumi asked, Jaxson starting to hyperventilate.

"Oh no," Jaxson said in between his rapid breaths. He started to enter a panic attack, trying to stay calm.

"Jaxson!" Haruko noticed, pulling him into an embrace, his breathing starting to return to normal.

"Don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me," Jaxson pleaded, crying at this point.

"I think we should leave. I don't think he can handle it. He must have had something terrible happen to him," Haruko informed Kasumi, who nodded.

"Please don't hurt me," Jaxson begged, Haruko picking him up, heading towards her home.

"Kasumi, can you help me get Jaxson back to my house?" Haruko asked, picking Jaxson up by his arms, Kasumi picking Jaxson up by his legs.

"Stop, don't do that," Jaxson muttered, terrible memories flooding back.

/-One Hour Later-/

"Sorry for doing that to you," Haruko apologized again.

"I said no to the movies because I knew that would happen. Saw a video of it on YouTube. They called me a crazy chick. It was then that I wore clothes that would really make me stand out as a male," Jaxson explained, drinking some tea.

"What happened to you that makes you go into that state when you're around movie theaters?" Haruko inquired, hoping to find a way to help him.

"I looked like a girl when this initially happened, and had just been kicked out of my house. I was going over to the movies to take my mind off of it. I was jumped by two pigs, who said they were looking for a 'good time' and I had no idea what they meant at the time. They took me to the back of the theater, and," Jaxson chocked on what he was about to say.

"Relax. You could tell me," Haruko spoke, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just going to say that there was a trial, and they are spending hard time in jail. I hope that they feel the same pain they put me through. Anyways, it was Shawn who found me behind the theater, and took me in. He's watched over me ever since that incident. Whenever there's a new movie out, Shawn would see it, and tell me if I would want a DVD of it. He was wrong once, but he's like a brother to me," Jaxson explained.

"Oh. I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it anymore, right?" Haruko asked.

"If anything, I would like to play ALO so I can get my mind off things," Jaxson replied, pulling out his Amusphere with a cable to keep the power running.

"Haruko, is our guest alright?" Haruko's mother asked, seeing Jaxson moving normally.

"I don't believe we've properly met. I'm Jaxson Yuki. Also the person who was crying like a baby earlier," Jaxson introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Jaxson. I'm Makoto Kobayashi, Haruko's mother. I'm actually curious as to why you were crying like that? From my understanding, you randomly broke into hysterics at the movie theater," Makoto inquired.

"It isn't a random thing. Just being near movie theaters or complexes makes me break down into my weakest state. I had a terrible experience once, and that permanently scarred me. I was passing one without knowing it once, and when I turned and saw it, I break down, and an ambulance had to come and get me. I actually spent the night in the hospital, and I was told that I was almost checked into a mental ward," Jaxson explained, not going into detail. Jaxson's eyes then fell on something he never would have expected to see in the Kobayashi house: a guitar. Jaxson slowly walked over to it, dropping his Amusphere.

"Do you know what's going on?" Makoto asked her daughter.

"No idea," Haruko replied.

Jaxson slowly opened the case, and saw a white Hetfield Snakebyte Signature. He picked it up, and felt the powerful songs it could play. He then remembered something he promised Misaki and Haruko.

"Do you mind if I play a song with this?" Jaxson asked, indicating the guitar.

"I don't mind. It was left on our doorstep one day, and Haruko decided to attempt to learn, though she gave up after a year and a half," Makoto replied.

Jaxson put the strap over his shoulder, and found a sturdy box to sit on. He preferred to sit on boxes rather than chairs when playing, only because he doesn't like the feel of cushioned chairs. He then strummed the instrument, finding out that it was not in tune, so he quickly tuned it, strumming it again, getting the right sound from it. He then proceeded to let his fingers go to work, playing a song favourite of his. Makoto didn't recognize it a first, along with Haruko. But once Jaxson's voice started to harmonize with the guitar, Makoto knew the song. Jaxson's voice was on the higher part, while his fingers were playing the same tune throughout behind his voice. As the song progressed on, Jaxson began to tear up, since he remembered how painful that part was for him. As he was finishing the song, Haruko recognized the end from ALO, since Jaxson had taken her there as it ended.

"That was wonderful," Haruko complemented, Jaxson still sitting, his eyes now closed.

"Jaxson?" Makoto asked, noticing how quiet he was.

"Sorry, just looking back on the days before everything. This game was really great," Jaxson replied, remembering when he didn't have a care in the world. "I was so different then."

"So, I heard that you and my daughter met each other in ALO?" Makoto asked, Jaxson not even reacting to it in any way while Haruko went wide eyed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jaxson lied flawlessly.

"I've heard that from her before," Makoto informed.

"Fine. You caught me," Jaxson surrendered. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Why a girl like my daughter would help you? I'm really curious," Makoto inquired.

"Well, if you get on ALO, you could figure out for yourself," Jaxson replied, sifting through his bag. "Ah, here you are," Jaxson replied, talking out something that looked like an Amusphere, but yet it also looked like an old NerveGear.

"What is that?" Haruko asked, beating her mother to the question.

"This is a perk of knowing someone who runs a successful self owned game shop. Companies send him products to sell, and he actually makes a profit, since he actually bankrupted the two GameStops in our town. Anyways, I believed he called this the Amusphere 2.0 It's a little bulkier than the Amusphere, but weighs less somehow. You can use my old Amusphere to make an account, or log onto a sub account of Haruko's, if she has one," Jaxson informed.

"Oh, fair warning, the avatar's appearance is randomized. Unless you did what I did. If you want, I could do the same," Jaxson offered.

"I don't think I'd like these games, so you don't have to," Makoto replied.

"I did buy a copy of SAO, but I still had other games to play, so I never got around to it, and I'm glad I didn't. Well, my friend was in Japan at the time, and got it for me, since I'm a sword enthusiast. I still had to complete Twilight Princess, Warriors, along with Advanced Warfare, Legends, and Goldeneye. The next day, on the reports, it said that a few SAO players have been found dead, and that survivors would be put in hospitals, so I never touched it, yet I couldn't destroy it," Jaxson added. "I think I could do a little something for you in case you end up liking the game."

"Alright. So, what do I do?" Makoto asked.

"Haruko, you guide her through the process. I'll be logging in and making sure to find a good place. Same as where we first met, alright?" Jaxson spoke, already logging in, Haruko and Makoto sighing.

/-Cait Sith Territory, 5 Minutes Later-/

"So who are we looking for?" Makoto asked, using the name Twilight. She was also a Cait Sith, only because Haruko informed her that if she wasn't they might have a hard time meeting up. Twilight had black hair that was as long as Misaki's, and didn't bother altering the armour look.

"Someone with white hair," Misaki answered, now at the crater that Yuki had made on entry. "He should be here."

"Yo!" Yuki called, floating down, his wings disappearing once he landed. "Just checking out New Aincrad. It is pretty damn awesome."

"Who are you?" Twilight asked.

"You should be able to tell me," Yuki replied, smirking.

"Jaxson?" Twilight asked, Yuki nodding.

"Must say, like the name you chose. Good game that was," Yuki replied, noticing the username she chose. "Oh, in game, I go by my last name, while my dragon has my first name."

"His name's Jaxson Yuki, so his dragon is Jaxson, while he's Yuki," Misaki informed.

"Okay. But how was he flying?" Twilight asked.

"Well, since you have to control wings with your muscles, and humans don't have wings, it's really hard at first for everyone," Misaki informed, remembering her first time flying.

"Unless you are creative with you mind. I usually don't have a tail, yet I can do this with it," Yuki spoke, wrapping part of his tail around Misaki's waist, Misaki yanking it once he finished his demonstration. Yuki suddenly gasped, covering his mouth.

"What's his problem?" Twilight asked, her wings showing, actually being able to fly easily. She just hovered over the ground, getting used to the feel of wings.

"Sorry. He's just strange," Misaki answered.

"Says the girl with a slave collar," Yuki smirked, knowing the she couldn't come back with anything.

"So, what's New Aincrad?" Twilight asked.

"New Aincrad is the SAO map made so that you can actually enjoy SAO without dying in the real world. The mobs have been modified so that it takes in to account that we have wings," Yuki answered. "I was actually there the other day, still no luck with the search."

"So that's why you bailed on me earlier. What are you looking for?" Misaki asked.

"Not a what, but a who. I've been trying to track them down for a while," Yuki explained.

"Anyways, this is what I was talking about mom. He looked, and at the time sounded, like a girl," Misaki explained to Twilight.

"I understand, but why did you keep helping him after you found out?" Twilight asked.

"I might be able to explain. She probably noticed something different underneath the surface of me. Humans tend to look past outer looks and into the depths of others. Is that right Misaki?" Yuki interjected.

"That's exactly it. How did you know?" Misaki inquired.

"I took psychology as a freshman, even though I had a good understanding of how the human brain and emotions worked together. I actually never use it on anyone. I simply took it to understand more in depth," Yuki explained.

"I must say, that's impressive. She barely made friends with that one person, mainly due to his comments," Twilight explained.

"I'm going to head off to New Aincrad to continue my search. If you want to tag along, feel free to. But I can't guarantee your safety," Yuki spoke, taking off towards New Aincrad. He kept speeding up, showing his true speed, reaching over 245kmph.

_'__I'll find you. I have to. I need answers from you,'_ Yuki thought to himself, seeing Twilight and Misaki catching up. Yuki sped up to 300kmph, flying through New Aincrad up to floor 22, where he knew some of her friends were there. Yuki knew he had to set a trap, so he had to rely on the stealth skill and his speed, which he has been improving both, along with strength and sword skills. He mainly uses fire, water, air, and earth skills, trying to stay balanced. He landed in front of a log cabin on the 22 floor, and walked up to a window, checking for any residents at the current time. Seeing none, he moved over to the lock, and began to pick it.

_'__Come on. Don't fail me now,'_ Yuki thought, hearing a click, opening the door, closing it afterwards. He looked around for anything he could use to attempt to get the person he needed. _'If only he were here. He could help me, though he is kinda perverted,'_ Yuki thought, spotting a weapon. He smiled, and took the weapon. He heard the door open, and quickly hid in the closet, seeing a window. He opened the window, and climbed out, but not before leaving a note. And it was a ransom note, since he needed something that someone had.

Yuki logged the item in his inventory, and started his decent to the Town of Beginning so he could log out there. He walked to the fountain, and make sure no one was around, logging out.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, IF NOT, BRING IT UP WITH SOMEONE WHO AGREES WITH YOU SO YOU CAN FIND A COMMON INTREST. UNTIL NEXT TIME!<strong>


	4. Fair Trade?

**SURPRISE! CHAPTER FOUR IS UP! I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS DONE YET, UNTIL I SAW THAT IT WAS DONE WITH MY OWN EYES. ENJOY CHAPTER FOUR! OH, AND A FRIEND OF MINE APPEARS IN THIS CHAPTER, AND I NAMED THEM THAT WAY FOR REFERENCES TO THAT MOVIE.**

* * *

><p>-Town of Beginning, 15:01-/

"He said three exactly, right?" a red haired Salamander asked. The Salamander bore a bandana and samurai armour would best describe him.

"Sorry I'm late," Yuki spoke, everyone turning to him. "I had something I had to do, and I finished later than I thought. So, I'm guessing you want to do the trade now?"

"I'm not letting you lay a finger on Asuna," a black wearing swordsman spoke.

"Relax. I didn't mean Asuna. I meant Sinon. I just wanted some information she has about something. It is about a certain subject I and touchy about," Yuki informed. "I'll return the item once I get the information. I am a man of my word. If you want, I'll wait at the main fountain for you guys so I can get the information. Also, I'm Yuki."

Yuki extended his hand in a friendly gesture, smiling as if he were good friends with them. "I don't bite," Yuki spoke. "Much."

"Is that you?" a familiar voice asked Yuki, causing him to smiled.

"Dude! It's you!" Yuki shouted, giving his friend a bear hug, the person returning it.

"Wait, what's going on?" the Salamander asked.

"Relax Klien. This is a good friend of mine. This is Yuki. He goes by a last name basis with certain people, but to use your last name as your name here? I must admit, you got guts," Yuki's friend explained. "And he's always true to his word. And if said he'll destroy the weapon, he'll destroy it."

"If you don't know, I'm Yuki and you call him my brother," Yuki turned to his friend as an indicator that he didn't know his game name.

"Scott," this friend informed.

"Can I please?" Yuki asked Scott.

"Go ahead," Scott replied. Scott was a Spriggan with a combination of white and black clothes, matching the other Spriggan's style. His hair was roughly 25 centimeters, and he carried a sword on his waist instead of his back.

"SCOTT!" he yelled at a high pitch and loud voice, silence following. It was broken when the two friends began to crack up. "That never gets old."

"True that," Scott replied, laughing.

"Oh, who are these people?" Yuki asked, both of them getting serious.

"Guys, this is Yuki. Yuki, this is Klien, Kirito, Silica, Leafa, Lisbeth, and Agil. Right now Asuna and Sinon are at the house which you managed to break into," Scott introduced.

"Let me get this right," Yuki started.

"Klien," Yuki pointed at the Salamander.

"Kirito," Yuki continued, moving his finger from Klein to the Spriggan.

"Silica," his pointed at the short Cait Sith with a Feathered Dragon.

"Leafa," his hand now indicated the blonde Sylph.

"Lisbeth," his attention on the pink haired Leprechaun.

"Agil," Yuki indicated the bald Gnome.

"Yup. And the other two are Asuna, the berserk healer, and Sinon, an archer," Scott explained.

"Okay. I'm a dual wielder, and I was given these Viper Twin Blades. Well, that's what they really are. The short one is more of a shield compared to the longer one, and the system reads it as a shield," Yuki informed. "But I don't use it as a shield."

"So, why do you want Sinon?" Kirito asked, becoming protective of his friends.

"Information is all I want. I'll return the sword after I get the information. I can either go to your house, or you could go back, get Sinon, and return here. Either way, I'm not giving up the sword without the information I came for," Yuki spoke, his Snowy Wyvern resting on his shoulders.

"Just let him come. He's a stubborn bitch," Scott informed.

"A bitch is a female dog. I am clearly a cat," Yuki corrected.

"And a smart ass," Scott added. "Other than that, you can trust him with your life. I know that he's got my back."

"Wait," Klien started. "That's not a girl?"

"That was the question on your mind? I should smack you hard enough that your pixels will destroy themselves," Yuki spoke, Scott jumping between the two.

"Let's just calm down now Yuki. You know that you kind of do look like a girl, and the cat ears and tail don't help your situation," Scott informed.

"True. We headed to your home or what?" Yuki asked, already headed towards Kirito and Asuna's home.

"He's kinda strange as well," Scott informed, everyone headed to the cabin on the 22 floor.

/-Five Minutes Later-/

"So, here's how it will work: I talk with Sinon in private. Once I have the information I came for, I leave, and you get your sword back. We don't even have to see each other again," Yuki spoke, everyone listening to him. "I swear on my life that if Sinon cooperates, she won't get harmed."

"One of us will stay here to make sure," Kirito added.

"Then Scott will stay. He already knows what I'm going to bring up, and one of the very few people I've told the entire story to," Yuki spoke, Scott knowing what Yuki was talking about.

"I should stay, since he won't talk otherwise," Scott informed, knowing what Yuki was going to bring up.

"What is he talking about that he doesn't want others knowing about?" Leafa asked. Before anyone could see what happened, Yuki had a sword to Leafa's neck, his eyes narrowed, looking into Leafa's soul.

"I wouldn't ask again," Yuki threatened, removing the sword from her neck, sheathing it. "I have only told certain people, and during that incident, they mentioned Sinon, more specifically, Asada Shino. I want to know what she knows about them, so that they won't attack anyone else, so that they spend life behind bars."

"You guys should go now," Scott insisted, already moving the people out the door. "Let me cast a shielding spell. No sound will escape to their ears."

"Go ahead," Yuki informed, sitting across from Sinon. Scott chanted a spell, the room being tinted green.

"Okay, go ahead," Scott informed.

"GGO. Death Gun had three partners. Do you remember them?" Yuki asked Sinon.

"He had two. Shinkawa Kyouji and Johnny Black. There was no third partner," Sinon informed.

"That's false. I was going through his e-mail, which I hacked into, and it showed a third person that they were communicating with a third person, and they mentioned that they were an American living in SoCal, which is my turf. They mentioned an attack, and I can't help but to wonder if you would know of an American player. If you do, can you tell me so I can find them?" Yuki requested.

"I can't think of any," Sinon spoke. "Sorry."

"No, you can't remember. If you do, please find me. You'll find me in the air a lot. Scott, if you will," Yuki said, Scott dispelling the enchantment.

"Ah, and I lied earlier to protect me," Yuki spoke, Kirito entering, followed by the rest of the ALO party, and Twilight and Misaki.

"They were looking for you," Scott guessed, Misaki nodding.

"You know the terms," Misaki reminded him.

"When I find a lead, I need to follow that lead until I hit a dead end with that lead, and try to pick up the trail. This goes back to before I met you, so I doubt you understand," Yuki sighed, stopping next to Scott.

"Get Sinon and you to join up with me and Misaki. I have a feeling that they will be able to help me with my search," Yuki whispered, heading out the door.

"Wait. I actually am planning on forming a guild. Let's say you were to join this unnamed guild. What would the name be?" Scott asked, inviting him to a guild.

"Chaos Keepers. You know why," Yuki smiled, flashing his signature two fingered wave, leaving with Misaki and Twilight.

"So, what are you tracking down that is so important?" Misaki asked.

"Just an old friend of mine," Yuki smiled, hiding the truth.

"The way you say that suggests that they were a friend, but turned vile and you now are trying to track them down for revenge," Twilight spoke, seeing right through Yuki.

"You're half right. Let's change the subject now, shall we?" Yuki spoke, sounding a little pissed.

"Okay. So, who wants to go grinding? Maybe do a quest or two?" Misaki asked.

"HEY! YUKI!" Scott called, running up to the group of three.

"Sup Scott," Yuki smiled, bringing it down on his friend's hand, then vice versa. Then, they smacked each other's face. "So, why did you come running over here?"

"Guild. It is happening. I've got Sinon on board. But on one condition," Scott informed.

"Oh god," Yuki replied instantly.

"You don't even know what the condition is," Scott reminded.

"I become her slave?" Yuki guessed, Scott looking away in silence. "Fucking knew it."

"Well she can fuck off cause Yuki's my slave," Misaki informed, shocking her mother.

"Well, I didn't know you were into that kind of thing," Twilight smirked, Misaki glaring at her.

"Run now dude," Scott whispered to a dust could of Yuki, who was already gone. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Well, I should have expected this from you, seeing as how you always acted as a dominate one, so the "master" role suits you perfectly," Twilight continued, Scott looking around, seeing Yuki already more than 450 kilometers away.

"Well at least I can control my urges," Misaki countered, Scott taking flight after Yuki, but first picking up Sinon.

"So, what did I miss after I took off?" Yuki asked Scott.

"Well, apparently Misaki is into some pretty kinky activates, namely S&M," Scott said nonchalantly.

"Figures," Yuki replied.

"Okay, I've been wondering this for a while. Are you and Scott a thing?" Sinon asked, the two looking at each other before bursting into laughter. "What?"

"We are basically brothers. We don't let the other do weird shit alone. I've been in detention because of Scott," Yuki informed.

"And this guy got kicked out of Walmart with me. Best prank ever, but it was worth it," Scott added.

"You two are weird," Sinon commented.

"Just wait. It will rub off on you sooner or later," Scott informed, flying next to her, while Yuki was on the other side of her. Jaxson let out a small cry, and Yuki looked back, and saw Misaki and Twilight starting to catch up.

"Who wants to play don't get caught by those two?" Yuki rhetorically asked, instantly sped up, Scott following suit. Sinon sighed, and sped up to them.

"I thought you lost her!" Scott called, since Yuki had broken the sound barrier.

"Same! She's a pesky little pussy!" Yuki commented.

"Why are we flying away again!?" Sinon asked.

"I don't want to be a punching bag!" Yuki replied, going into a nose dive into a forest. As he passed through the leaves, he pulled up, navigating through the trees. He turned left, making sure to stay hidden. Seconds later Misaki flew through, chasing "Yuki." In actuality, she was chasing his pet dragon Jaxson, who had decided to go off and return once ordered.

Yuki snuck all the way back to Kirito and Asuna's place, and even getting to Yggdrasil City. He actually decided that he would rest up there. He opened the menu, and saw a message from Scott, and thought "what the hell?"

_Yo. Been captured by the S&M girl. She is looking for you. Mind send coordinates so I don't lose my stuff?_

Yuki sighed, and quickly typed in Minecraft style coordinates, sending them to Scott, who sighed at his joke.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN.<strong>

**NAH, JUST KIDDING. I STILL HAS MORE OF THE STORY LEFT. UNTIL THE ACTUAL END, I HOPE YOU KEEP CHECKING BACK ON ALO: ACSS.**


	5. Capture le Flag

**HEY GUYS! NEW CHAPTER UP! I FIRST STARTED WRITING THIS AFTER PLAYING SOME CALL OF DUTY GHOSTS, AND REMEMBER CALL OF DUTY BLACK OPS 2, WHICH IS WHAT KIND INSPIRED THE MAKING OF THIS CHAPTER. THERE IS A BONER REFERENCE IN THIS CHAPTER. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Five months have passed since Jaxson met up with Scott in ALO. They created the Chaos Guild, and have made their way to the top ranking guild with only five members. Other guilds couldn't keep up with the fast paced group. And true to his word, Scott somehow managed to rub off on Sinon, actually making her close to bipolar. Misaki had stopped treating Yuki like a slave, and Yuki convinced Misaki and Twilight to join the five man guild.<p>

"So, what do you want to do now?" Yuki asked everyone, sitting in a chair with his feet on the table.

"Well," Scott started, getting a mug full of mysterious fluids thrown at his face.

"Mind out of the damn gutter," Yuki spoke, now wishing he had something to drink.

"We could do some grinding," Sinon suggested, Yuki falling backwards, hitting the ground hard.

"And you told him to get his mind out of the gutter?" Misaki commented, noticing how much Yuki contradicted what he said a lot.

"What's the count now?" Sinon asked Twilight, who sighed.

"That's sixty-nine times now," Twilight informed, Scott and Yuki dying of laughter.

"I'm starting to wonder if everything is a joke to those two," Misaki spoke, the other two girls agreeing with her.

"Anyways, we've been item grinding and skill grinding for the past month," Yuki reminded, looking at his sword, remembering the sword skill he created.

"We could engage in some PVP," Scott suggested.

"Nah. Fighting is getting boring, since we haven't had a real challenge," Yuki pointed out. "Not even other players are real challenges when it's a one-on-one."

"What about a two-on-two, or even a five-on-five?" Scott spoke, Yuki and the others becoming interested.

"Can we even do that?" Sinon asked.

"Well, they did an update, and I checked the PVP rankings after the update, and there were more than just the one-on-one rankings. There were guild rankings as well. We could engage in Guild PVP. It could be fun," Scott informed.

"All in favour of Guild PVP, say 'Aye,'" Yuki spoke.

"Aye," everyone but Yuki said.

"Seriously?" Scott asked.

"I'm tired right now. Let's rest up and then do Guild PVP," Yuki informed.

"Fine. So, how long will you take?" Misaki asked.

"'Bout a minute. Let's actually equip any gear that is better than our current gear now," Yuki informed, equipping his best gear, but kept his two swords.

Yuki now had on a black bandana that covered his forehead, and a black mask that cover his lower face. His shoulders now had on spiked armour, along with his elbows. The cloth covered his arms, and it too was black. His chest plate was made of what looked to be iron, but black instead of a metallic grey. The chest plate had their guild symbol on it, which was an unstable Yin-Yang. They Yin-Yang in the logo had more black than white, and the lines were unclear, and the white circle that was in black was gone, and the black circle in the white had been enlarged. Under the chest plate was black leather, creating a pattern. His armour was similar to his arms, minus the shoulder. The spikes were much more defined, and less in number. But he made up for that with the foot armour. There were two large yet thin spike, one on each toe, but under the foot concealed many small spikes, invisible to the naked eye. And needless to say, even the foot and leg armour was black.

"Shit, when did you get all that?" Scott asked, beating everyone to the question.

"You know how I stay on long after you guys log off? I was able to craft some of it, like the chest plate, but everything else were drops. Damn hard to get. I'd suggest getting your best armour on so we can do some guild PVP," Yuki informed everyone.

"Okay. Let's get going," Twilight spoke, everyone agreeing.

/-PVP Arena-/

"So, I just put up a Guild PVP challenge? Are there any limitations to the PVP challenge roster?" Yuki asked.

"Nope. Any guild can accept, as long as they meet the requirement we put up," Scott informed.

"Okay. Guild size, no more than fifty, any ranked member among the guild, and, what's this?" Yuki asked Scott.

"Oh, the battle type? That gives more of a variety to the ways you can battle. I heard that King of the Hill is fun," Scott informed.

"Kinda like Hard Point?" Yuki asked.

"Yup," Scott answered.

"Sweet. But I'd rather have everyone's opinion on this one," Yuki informed.

"What battle types are there Scott?" Twilight asked.

"KotH, CtF, TDM, Infected, and the standard battles from before the update," Scott informed.

"King of the Hill, Capture the Flag, and Team Death Match," Yuki clarified, everyone now not as confused.

"You mentioned something about Hard Point? What is Hard Point like?" Misaki asked.

"King of the Hill, but the hill location is always changing. I believe it rotates every minute and a half to two minutes. That tends to be a point based game, and kills count as one point, if the Hard Point point system is copied from Call of Duty: Black Ops 2," Yuki explained.

"Hey, you making a Guild PVP challenge?" someone asked, seeing the five around a Guild PVP roster. The man stepped to the roster across from them, and opened up the system, and saw that the game type was undetermined. He quickly set the game type to KotH. "How many people are in your guild?"

"Five," Misaki answered.

"And you want to go up against a guild five times your size? Either you're really brave, or really stupid. I'll accept the challenge on behalf of my guild, the Quantum Scorpions," the man spoke, accepting the challenge.

"Your grave," Yuki muttered, the two guilds being transported to a proper battle field.

"Quantum Scorpions has accepted a Guild PVP from Chaos Keepers," the system announced, everyone becoming interested in the fight, since those were both in the top ten guilds.

"Wait, did it just say the Chaos Keepers? We're done for," one of the members of Quantum Scorpions panicked.

"No. Remember, we outnumber them ten to one. We can easily over-power them," the leader informed, confident in their abilities.

"Okay guys, let's go in with me and Scott on the front line. Sinon, you will be our sniper. Misaki and Twilight, you are on healing duty and magic blacking. If need be, Twilight will be with Sinon in case she is found. Let's go find the first Hard Point fast," Yuki explained, everyone nodding.

They found the first "Hill" as soon as it was announced that it had appeared. Sinon and Twilight headed to a nearby building, taking up a good spot for sniping people with a bow. Yuki and Scott stayed in the front, taking cover. Misaki stood in the open, chanting, putting up protection spells and stat skill increase spells.

"Look!" a member of Quantum Scorpions shouted, thirty people closing in on Misaki. Few wondered where the others were, but ignored it. Right as Misaki was going to be sliced, Yuki and Scott ambushed them, taking out a good twenty. Misaki took out five, and Sinon swept the rest with an explosive arrow, almost getting Yuki and Scott.

Yuki flew up, and was met with a blade. Yuki smirked, and nailed the person in the stomach, sending him flying. Yuki sped up to the flying fairy, and flew past him. As the Quantum Scorpion approached, he swung his foot upwards, impaling the guild member, a Remain Light appearing in place of the QS.

"Has he always been capable of that?" Misaki asked Scott, scared of what could happen if she pissed him off.

"Yup. He's a strong ally, and he will not hesitate to kill to protect, even outside of VRMMORPGs," Scott answered. "If he wanted to, he could have easily killed any of us with ease."

"Scott! You have someone coming up on your six!" Sinon informed, hitting the eye of a QS member with a fire arrow.

Scott turned, and he quickly drew his sword, countering the attack before it happened. He punched the person in the stomach, and took a step back. He held his sword in a matter where he was challenging the QS member, who mimicked the stance, before the two engaged in combat. Scott swung his sword downwards, the QS member intercepting it his own sword, holding his sword horizontal, Scoot applying more force, making him take a knee. The Quantum Scorpion was under pressure, and tilted his sword to his right, making Scott's sword slide off of his. He rolled, and came at Scott's left side. Scott blocked the attack with a single hand, holding his sword so it was protecting him. He got up, and held the other person's arm. He retracted his sword, and then thrusted it into their heart. A few seconds passed before a Remain Light was seen where the Quantum Scorpion once stood.

"How many Quantum Scorpions left?" Misaki asked, severing another Scorpion's neck, a Remain Light appearing.

"About sixteen," Yuki informed, seeing everyone in the guild regroup.

"What do we do from here? By now, they have gotten to the next hill and have it secured," Twilight informed.

"Scott, have you watched one of these battles?" Yuki asked.

"Yes. I've heard that this mode is also like Kill Confirmed in Ghosts," Scott informed. "Though no one has ever eliminated the other guild completely."

"Well, let's be the first," Yuki informed everyone, waiting for the next Hill to be announced. The Hill was announced seconds later. Yuki started sprinting around the map, and found it, along with what remained of other guild. Yuki drew his swords, and glared at them.

"Dude, that's Yuki. We might want to back off," someone informed the leader.

"It's one against thirteen. He can be dispatched of easily," the leader smiled.

An explosion hit, wiping out six of the guild members. Soon after, Yuki saw Scott and Misaki flanking their rear. Sinon and Twilight came to his side, Sinon drawing another arrow, preparing to let it fly.

"Face it. Just give up. The numbers might seem in your favor right now, but just because it's seven to five, don't count us out," Yuki commanded.

"We aren't the fifth ranked guild for nothing," The leader smirked, taking out a shield and sword.

"Let it fly," Yuki spoke, Sinon letting the ice arrow hit the leader, freezing him solid. Yuki, Misaki, Twilight, and Scott easily dispatched of the others, making quick work of it.

"Misaki, unfreeze him. I'll take him on, mono-e-mono," Yuki spoke.

"Dude, that means hand-to-hand, not one-on-one. And it's mano-e-mano," Scott informed.

"Well, what's the term for one-on-one then?" Yuki asked.

"Uno-a-uno," Scott informed.

"Yeah, I'll stick with mono-e-mono. Sounds better," Yuki spoke, Misaki thawing out the Quantum Scorpions leader.

"You got balls, challenging me to a one-on-one," the man spoke. "Drifter. Remember that name, since that will be the person to end you!"

Drifter charged at Yuki, who easily side stepped him, and slashed his armor with one of his swords. Drifter tried a shield charged, Yuki not budging. As Drifter was about to hit Yuki, he adapted a shield attack with his swords, making him lose his balance. Yuki jumped over Drifter, and preformed a dual sword version of the Helm Splitter. He sliced Drifter's face twice, and the back four times, sending him to the ground face first. Yuki changed his tactic and went on the offensive. Just as Yuki was about to stab Drifter, he flew up, and Yuki followed. Yuki met Drifter at the altitude he was at, and charged, Drifter blocking with his shield. Yuki hit the shield hard, making him recoil, Drifter seeing an opening. Drifter used his sword to attack Yuki, who managed to block it with his other sword. Yuki knew that while Drifter had the shield, it would end with a stalemate. Yuki charged at Drifter, and just as he was about to slice Drifter with both swords from his right, Drifter put up his shield, which Yuki predicted. Yuki easily maneuvered his shorter sword around the shield, and managed to rid Drifter of his shield. Drifter was beyond pissed, now that his shield was out of reach, so he grabbed Yuki's longer sword by the blade, lowering his own HP bar. By the time Drifter got the sword, his HP bar was now half full, while Yuki had just entered the yellow. Drifter tossed Yuki's sword to the floor, making this one of the most intense battles to take place in a Guild PVP ever.

Yuki backed up, and moved his shorter sword to his right hand, flipping the sword so that he was holding it backwards, which was rare among players. Yuki put himself in a defensive position, waiting for Drifter to make the next move. Drifter feinted, and nailed Yuki, impaling him with his sword, bringing Yuki's HP bar down fast. Yuki barely escaped, his HP now in the red, at one. Yuki knew that the next move would decide the outcome of the battle. Yuki dropped his sword, both his sword and Drifter's shield resting in front of the rest of the Chaos Keepers, who knew not to interfere with the battle. Yuki, who was now lighter than Drifter, sped around to his back, was swung his foot between his legs, impaling Drifter with his foot spike. He then delivered a beating to Drifter's back side, bring his HP down to one as well. Yuki ducked under Drifter, yanking the spike out. Yuki flew away from Drifter, encountering a building, stopping in front of it, turning around. He saw Drifter charging with the sword, going for a stab. Yuki knew the timing his to be perfect in order for his plan to work. Drifter was just about to stab Yuki, he fell under the sword and used his elbow to end Drifter, due to the spiked armour he had. Yuki let himself fall to the ground, being caught by Misaki, who sighed.

"Great job man," Scott smiled, the male's fist-bumping due to the victory.

"We are now the fifth ranked guild," Yuki smiled, majorly beat up due to the fight he just had.

Everyone was transported out seconds later, back at maximum health, and all their items returned for those who lost them (Drifter and Yuki). People swarmed around the two guilds, congratulating them.

"Misaki! Are you dating anyone?" someone shouted, Misaki rolling her eyes.

"Hey," Drifter started, heading towards Yuki. "That was one hell of a gamble you took there. You got guts kid."

"I knew that the match hung in the balance, and that the gamble would decide it. I actually want to dual you again, but next time, we will have it be a 1v1 battle," Yuki laughed, holding his hand out for a handshake. The instant the two shook hands, the crowd went nuts, cheering.

/-1 Hour Later, Yggdrasil City Bar-/

"Um, Scott?" a shy male started, walking up to Scott.

"Hello. What's your name?" Scott greeted, smiling at her.

"I'm actually wondering if Yuki is dating anyone," the male admitted.

"Yuki is a male. We could be considered brother, both here and in real life," Scott informed.

"Oh. That's a mood killer. Glad I found out now than later. I was actually planning on boning her, I mean him, before I learn that he was a dude," the male chuckled.

"He's a troll really. You should see the amount of shit he gets himself into. We can't step foot in the local Walmart because of him. Well, I did go along with it, so I'm also at fault," Scott informed.

"Misaki, you were great!" a female came up to her.

"Thanks, but it was actually Yuki who got us that victory," Misaki smiled.

"Yeah, but I paid attention to your fluid movements. I want to learn from you. Please teach me," the girl pleaded.

"You are cute, so I'll train you. Just promise me one thing," Misaki requested.

"What?" the girl eagerly asked. Misaki leaned in and whispered into the girl's ear, making her blush a crimson red. "Seriously? Both of them?"

"Yup. Don't tell either of them though," Misaki smiled.

"Damn Yuki. That was ballsy of you," a few guys spoke, sharing a drink with him.

"Yeah. I was wondering what the hell you were doing," another person spoke.

"Okay, I'm curious. What is your relationship with Misaki?" a female asked, hoping it was nothing she had to worry about.

"Well, it started out as a slave to her, and it diffused over time. We are just friends," Yuki informed. The girl moved closer to him, and grabbed hold of his arm, her chest against his arm. His heartbeat was increasing, and in the real world, the AmuSphere was unable to prevent a certain bodily reaction.

"Can you not press your boobs against my arm? It feels weird. I've never had a girlfriend before," Yuki admitted. He might have said that a little too loud, since a second later, everyone was laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>SO, DID YOU SPOT THE BONER REFERENCE? IF NOT, I AIN'T POINTING IT OUT. UNTIL NEXT TIME!<strong>


End file.
